fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chocella
|latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= TBA |aliases= Choco Chococarrot Girl |likes= Gardening, Chococarrots, Chococherries, fighting |dislikes= Unfair fight, being forced to fight weak people, , }} Chocella is the first boss in Super Bunea Mayhem. The character was created by . She is the boss of the first world, Platinum Mansion, residing in garden where a large Chococarrot-shaped tree was planted a hundred years ago. She is passionate fighter, wanting to show her skill to the neighbors, but can listen and will avoid it when she heard someone say "no", dropping off the battle. Appearance Chocella is a light blue skinned humanoid with orange eyes. She has lime hair, which is also fluffy and puffy. She wears a Chococarrot-patterned dress and a green short pants. She also wears two brown large gauntlet that can sprout roots, in addition of a pair of indigo high heels and Chococarrot-patterned stockings. Personality Chocella is a cheerful, optimistic (although not overtly so) and hot-headed, ready to pick a fight with anyone who enters her territory. However, she is also fairly cooperative and understanding, as when she saw that her opponent does not want to fight, she may go more carefully and asked what they want, but it may end up to backfire if the opponent was feign to be weak. If this happens, Chocella becomes much less forgiving and will not hesitate to punish such opponent. Appearances ''Super Bunea Mayhem Chocella makes her debut in ''Super Bunea Mayhem, appearing as the boss of World 1, Platinum Mansion. She is seems eager to fight Bunea, although she will quickly back off if Bunea does not want to fight. She can be romanced as well, being able to join a poly relationship with multiple characters and Bunea herself. She dislikes Thundarria and Molt Ennie, however. Should the player romance her to 100% Heart Level, Chocella will give Bunea frequent Choco Carrots or Choco Cherries, as well as Choco-Kunais, special Kunais that may spawn a Choco Carrot when killing an enemy. Chocella, if killed, have her soul collected that can be used by Vulpea in the post-game to do an assault of vines and grab multiple enemies with them, strangling them for a heavy damage. Powers and Abilities Chocella primarily uses the roots from her gauntlets and swinging thorough vines, detaching one and uses it as a whip. She can also throw her Choco-Kunais to attack the player character and if the player dies, Chocella fully recovers herself. Her Attack and Defense stats are average, but also have very high movement speed, making her difficult to hit. However, she also have low Self-Control, making her easy to seduce. Gallery Chocella_SBM.png|Chocella as she appears in Super Bunea Mayhem Trivia *Chocella was designed to be an antithesis of Liz Izzard, the first boss of Super Bunea World; while the former is shy and doesn't truly want to fight, Chocella is more confident and will fight unless if the opponent does not want to. Category:Super Bunea (series) Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Bosses Category:Original Characters